custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Custom BIONICLE Wiki
type=comment hidden=yes default=Custom Bionicles:Community Portal buttonlabel=Leave a question/comment break=no You can leave your questions/concerns/comments about the website here. Idea Hey guys, I've just had a good idea for this wiki's main page. Perhaps we could have a Featured Story section on the page, and a section on the Voting Centre for people to vote which story should get on the main page for a two weeks. Of course, only part of the story could be added to the actual main page, but we can have a link to the rest of it aswell. What do ya say? [[User: Toa Kodix|~'Crusader'~]] :Sounds like a good idea for me. That would make the story contest unimportant, though, but we can just replace that with what you said. --Toatapio Nuva 03:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I vote for this idea. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sounds like a good idea. I agree. Toa Fairon ' I also think we should have a Featured Creation section. And the Featured User section needs to be expanded. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] @TheSlicer:That sounds like a good sugestion. Yes, but there is a problem, who is in charge of the MOC Contest? Toa Fairon ' We vote in the Voting Center. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sounds good to me. ODST Why don't we have a Featured Video section? ******Baterra1202 You can nomiate videos in the Featured Image section. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Slicers random fact I am one of those people who read the descriptions but slicer brought up the point that not a lot of people do so I was thinking what if for our next featured pool we make it do you read the Fetured article descriptions (including story creation, trivia, quote ect...) Site logo Hey, I've noticed that this talk page hasn't been used for a while, and then I came up with a great idea; how about we change the logo? We can set up a contest where you make a brand new MOC and see who's is the best. I think this suits the site well as this wiki's main purpose is this: customization. The winning MOC then has it's picture as the site logo until someone wants to change it. That's all for now.--THE DARK SIDE!!!! 20:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It may not be my decision, but I say NO. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) New Page? I love the new background on the pages, but I must say, what MOC is that on the left? I recognize Ganon. You could also make the screen like these: http://powerminerspm.wikia.com http://marvel.wikia.com I know how to modify link one into the front page only. I'm not sure about link two, I could try changing it's .css code for the main page only. The background is almost entirely white, so any stylistic changes would be completely pointless. And the MOC on the left is Chrouhi. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 18:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Is it possible to move Ganon's feet up a tad? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 00:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Updating The main page really needs updating :O [[User:PepsiCola99|'''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 02:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll start cracking down. -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 06:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ¡¿MY LITTLE PONNY?! ¡¿Wasn't this a Fannon Bionicle wiki?! ¿What is the relationship between MLP and Bionicle? I need someone to explain me this, please. Garmagic (talk) 12:31, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It's April Fools day XD DeltaStriker 12:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ¿Translation? ¡¿What do you mean with Fools day?! ¿Is it going to recober it's former appearence, or is it going to be for ever like this? Because I am not agree to put this in a wiki dedicated to a Fannon Bionicle. Garmagic (talk) 18:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) '''EXCELLENT. MY WORK HAS BEEN DONE. INDEED, MY SEEDS OF CONFUSION HAVE BEEN SPREAD THROUGHOUT THE LAND, AND SOON THE WORLD WILL BE PLUNGED INTO DARKNESS. THE JEDI WILL FALL BEFORE MY INFINITE MIGHT AND WRATH! NONE CAN CHALLENGE MY ElectroNcEFhalographic ENERGY! FACE ME IF YOU DARE, FOOLISH DENIZENS OF THE CUSTOM MY LITTLE PONY WIKI! This has been an official message from ~TROMBONE TWISTER~ Ok CB, or maybe JMan. You're taking this a wee bit to far. We know it will be reverted soon and that Trombone is an alt Nah, I won't ruin your fun :P DeltaStriker 00:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Isn't it about time that the front page get updated? When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 20:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) You know that there is already a CBW, wait, this is the same one. Man, this looks different. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 23:37, October 9, 2013 (UTC) What the hell is wrong with the Wiki's design?? I hereby officially dislike this :/ --Aljarreau 19:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC) It's merely our Halloween skin. For the last few years in October, the staff have temporarily changed to skin to match the occasion. Think of it like putting Halloween decorations outside your house as a bit of fun when the "Trick-or-treaters" come round. It's just a bit of fun. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:49, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Egh xD Well, how long will this skin exist? xP --Aljarreau 08:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Until October is over. Generally that's when the Halloween season ends. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC) How do I get my stories to get more views? I am a little concerned on my part. I am writing a story called "BIONICLE: Mask of Karhi", and I feel like nobody is reading it. Can someone help me? Thanks. Mr.Crackerpants! 02:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Make a blog post about it, that typically helps, especially for feedback. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 02:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I've tried that... I have not got anything back. :( Mr.Crackerpants! 06:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Then I dunno what to tell you. Just keep writing and working on it, expand on it's universe. Just keep working at it and people will eventually take the time to check it out. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 07:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Visuals. Put some pictures on your pages/blog updates. If they look decent it will attract more people to read/comment. -- 13:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll try that! Thanks! MrCrackerpants! 18:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Right, October's over (nearly). Now DESTROY that Halloween skin :S :I understand that you don't like it, but please, don't be so rude. We have lives and things to do outside of changing the skin on here. And besides, it's still October on some parts of the world. :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:31, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Just kidding :P But now it's November :P :Nice Halloween Background. Kora Magna : Ah Help! Welp, while trying to add my story to the box that shows new story chapters, I may have accidentally removed the colour, can someone please fix it and teach me how not to do this in future (Sorry) Tex499 (talk) 10:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Where is chat? I've noticed that I can no longer access live chat, can someone please help explain this? 23:28, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Live chat has moved to Custom BIONICLE's new mother site. custombionicle.shivtr.com —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 01:22, February 15, 2014 (UTC) thanks logan! 16:56, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I see Mr.TROMBONE TWISTER is back, and not only vandalized the wiki, but made it pink, as well. This is probably his best work I've seen so far. Okay, guys. April Fools day is done with all over the world. Now, then, can we change the wiki back to it's normal state? We don't want newbies getting the wrong impression. We can keep the color scheme (Because it is awesome), but could we clean up Trombone Twister's vandalism and make the logo back to normal? Writing a story Hey, does any one want to take over for me on a story that I started? It is using characters that i have created pages for and such. I started the story and i had grand plans to finish the whole thing but i have become increasingly busy and i was wondering if anyone would care to take over for me. The Storyline i have built with the chareacters all points to a wonderful story if properly executed, but i just dont have the time to commit to it right now. Is anyone interested in writing a story using my characters?Ac10dude37 (talk) 04:01, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I'd recommend creating an open blog for this kind of inquiry. The Main Page talk page is meant to be for things that immediately relate to it. Besides, you're more likely to get people's attention in a blog than on this talk page, and a blog is also far more accessible for these kinds of questions. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 08:32, May 1, 2014 (UTC) The new Visual editor doesn't seem confortable At least for me, it's hard to write here using that editor. I propose to remove it and get back to the classic editor, I don't know if you agree. Garmagic (talk) 21:59, August 9, 2014 (UTC) *You're capable of using the source editor even while visual editor is enambled, there should be a tab on the edit page allowing you to use it, but if you can't, you can change your default editor on your preferences. ----Stormjay Rider 22:04, August 9, 2014 (UTC) *Oh! Ok. Thanks, dude :D Garmagic (talk) 22:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Contest notices They're outdated. Someone should fix them. [[User:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] ([[User talk:TheSlicer|'talk']]) 23:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) As awesome as all the stuff on the main page is i think it's about high time we update it. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:29, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Wheels are in motion, my friend. Generations 1 and 2 So with the reboot around, we might have to differentiate articles from the first generation and the second one. If new BIONICLE fans join the site and see all these old articles here, they might be confused by them. Think we should make new tags/categories for each generation? not a bad idea, lego has confirmed that g2 bionicle will at least acknowledge everything else happened so we might not have to do so, we should wait until 2015 before we do so. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 06:18, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Is advertising allowed? I've been spending a lot of time on this wiki writing a story and pages for the characters included. But since this is a wiki about fan-made bionicles and stories, I have seen no clear way to find other peoples stories, character etc. without using the recent activity or random page buttons as, since there fan made, I don't know the names of other pages. Also I don't see any way of other people finding my pages as they won't know the names. So my question is; are you allowed to advertise you're pages, within reason, on the talk page. or is there somewhere else to tell people about them, or do you have to keep things like that to your user page? MAZEKA (talk) 16:52, October 21, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA It's probably best to keep stuff like that restricted to your userpage, if you advertise through the talk page it can be regarded as spam. Most users on here (at least the more experienced ones) will have a list of pages or a category dedicated to all of their pages. Also, for any further questions i would suggest going to the Bohrok Nest. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 19:30, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Intresting idea I had an intresting idea. What if you had a section for any precent contests? The Duke Is AWSOME!!! 18:02, January 20, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Generally, on-going contests can be found in the news section on the main page, or through the Contests category. Since they happen so infrequently, I don't think it's really worth coming up with a new main page feature dedicated to them. Partnership I started a wiki for my serial "The Beginning of the End". I was wondering if My wiki (http://rise-of-hells-flames.wikia.com/wiki/Rise_of_Hell%27s_Flames_Wiki ) and CBW could partner up? The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 23:35, February 10, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY On this occasion, I think I'm going to say no since it's a wiki that appears to exist solely to promote your storyline. We tend to be liberal in the selection process of our partners and this doesn't strike me as a mutually beneficial deal. Very sorry. Ok --The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 15:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Weird Idea This wiki has so many clubs: Why not make a Featured Club section? Redd, while I do think that sounds interesting I see a few flaws. Firstly, there aren't really enough clubs to do this with. We'd reach the end of the clubs eventually and we'd just start over. Secondly, most of the clubs are inactive. Featuring a club that is inactive or defunct would sort of be defeating the purpose. If it weren't for those, I'd probably agree with you :P. I suppose. Also, why is FC always last to be updated? Idea? With all the MOC collabs, story collabs, items collabs, etc I see going on. Should there be a Featured Collaboration Section? Nezorus (talk) 19:17, May 23, 2015 (UTC) They'd still be creations/stories/images/etc. The collaboration would be mentioned in the spotlight. BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 19:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC)BionicleChicken Interesting suggestion, but there's no guarantee that there will be regular collaboration projects that we could rely on. Sure, there are a fair few kicking around these days, but it doesn't sound at all sustainable to feature them. Mobile version I need some clarification about the mobile site. Recently, the mobile site lost it's normal CBW 'skin', and reverted to the standard Wikia mobile skin on most pages. It's very frustrating, to say the least, so I was wondering if this was something the CBW staff could control, or if this is the result of the Wikia people messing around. Just a simple clarification would be nice, though I don't know the extent of the members of the CBW's knowledge of the Mobile site. Any help would be appreciated. Windfall the wanderer (talk) 19:32, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure if it's something that staff is able to control, but by scrolling to the bottom of a page in the mobile version you should reach a button that says "Full site". The result is self-explanatory, though it is a little more difficult to navigate on a mobile's screen. It's not a permanent fix, but it's not much of a hassle IMO, especially since people tend not to do much mobile editing anyway. I hope this helps. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 19:42, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I know that this is true from personal experience. Trueinfo This will most likely be seen as demanding that my fanon be included in the canon biographies or whatever, but screw it. I've been noticing some users cracking down on canon pages and purging non-canon information. While I am not asking that the canon be allowed to be completely rewritten, I think this is going against the Trueinfo template's claim of "canon with fanon information in it". While it most likely refers to the "Alternate Versions" parts of the pages, shouldn't non-intrusive fanon info be allowed in the biography/abilites/etc.? These info would include headcanon and events from fanfiction that don't completely affect the main storyline. Such as fights that a canon character had been in on the side ("Tayluu once battled Makuta Gorast and took her one of wings as a trophy and a weapon. Physically unfazed but mentally unsettled, the Makuta regenerated the missing wing."), missing adventures ("Vezon's next dimensional destination was to a planet called Earth"), filling in backstory that the canon will never address (Lariska, Dume, Brutaka, etc.), creation of items ("Makuta So-And-So created the Whatever Blaster") or again, simple headcanon ("Lesovikk's story became a grim reminder that even Toa can make mistakes"). Basically, I propose that everything that is written to take place within the canon storyline be canon on the wiki. The only work to be done is catching sight of things are are contradictory and either removing them and recommending that they be their own page or finding a way to include it on the canon page without said contradictions (rewording, paraphrasing, etc.). If there is more than one version of a fanon event clashing with each other, we can always put it to a vote which seemed more fitting in the canon. There are probably downsides so feel free to point them out. :I will agree with that, especially regarding the most recent edit on the Teridax page. However, some of that info is just useless, unused junk, that clutters the page, and degrades this wiki. That is what should be removed, along with contradictory stuffs mentioned : :::A lot of pages on Biosector1 have small pointless blurbs of info anyways (one-sentence summaries of somewhat irrelevant events). Plus, if we remove all non-canon from the biographies/abilites sections, then what we have are copy-and-pastes of BS01 pages with extra appearances and alternate universe counterparts. What would be the point of having these pages if we can easily access them on BS01 and create individual articles for an alternate version of someone? ::: :Just sayin' we don't need to know that Lhikan was a member of 20 different Toa team and was also evil and secretly a Makuta that was actually still alive all along... that's all I'm trying to say. Stuff like that. We can still have extra crap, just not... bad crap ::: Portable Infoboxes Hey uh, I've gotten a message regarding infoboxes on mobile. As I heavily use this wiki on mobile, this is important in my eyes. However, we need to 'convert' infoboxes inot a new format and I do not want to proceed with doing this on a whim. I just want to check with the rest of the users here, make sure everything is good. Maybe you've gotten the same message, you probably have. I got the messages as well. Max the paranoid android (talk) 18:48, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Same here. MP Is Acting Weird I'm looking at the front page and all I see are the current months nominations that FD put up. Bob also put in the rest, but they're not appearing on the front page. Could someone please fix this? Thanks. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 01:30, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I see everything as it should be. I guess the MP just needed time to update...whoops. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 02:36, December 17, 2015 (UTC) When does it stop? Hello, friendly neighbourhood Old God here. I have a question regarding the dignity of the human race - When do character's powers have to stop? What I mean by this, is when can a character be too over-powered? Is there a limit, or an example to reference to? I may be all-knowing, but you writhing mortals have since failed to explain this to me. -Mizziracer , your down-bringing. Knock yourself out. Thank ye, Bob. I can confirm my main MOC is a non-sue. User:Mizziracer, world's end. 19:20, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Fanfiction category Not sure how this will sound to everyone else, but why is there a category for "Fanfiction" when the majority of the content on this wiki is fanon anyways? If anything "Canon" should be a category since canon things are the true minority here. Is there a way to indicate that a "Fanfiction" category is redundant? - Looks to me like a fairly redundant category, with only five articles listed. That said, you do raise a very valid point in that fanon story-based content comprises the overwhelming majority of mainspace on this wiki. I have cleared the category. Adding Tabs to Canon pages Considering the sheer amount of information I see that is fanon info on a canon page. I feel that a seperate page needs to be made, detailing ONLY fanon info relating to the same topic. This way, there would be less pages being made for let's say Matoran. And I'm not saying that the entirety of Ven-Matoran should be added specifically to this page. But a brief summary of it on this new page that is connected to the main page through the use of tabs. This way, all canon info can be left on the canon page, and any fanon info could instead be added to a fanon part of it. [[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 16:01, March 20, 2016 (UTC) I think it's fine the way it is, unless you are completely redefining their history. If you're just adding small events to the characters life, I think it's fine. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] There's also the fact that you can just go to Biosector1 for accurate canon information. There's a reason why the trueinfo template exists: to tell you a page is mostly rooted in canon but has headcanon and fanon events added. - That's a bit unnecessary because we're not a canon wiki, we're a fanon wiki. Our main focus is fanfiction. If you want canon info, go to BS01, like BC said. We don't need to create separate pages for canon articles, we can just put fanon and canon in the article. Mobile Chat Is there a way to access the wiki chat on mobile? I've tried searching Special:Chat but it doesn't seem to work. Maybe we could at a link to the chat on the MP, yes? It works, but it's complete crap. It's very difficult to type anything and keep up with the conversation, especially when the chat is going fast. (I got on it by going to the full version of the site rather than the mobile) Funny.. I use the full chat all the time, and I never have any problems with it, bar lag... Yeah, I can't enter anything in chat, just watch others talk.Artek206 (talk) 21:25, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Wikia on mobile is probably one of the worst things ever. It sucks. Just use desktop. MY GOD WHAT JUST HAPPENED OH GOOD LORD } Chat For whatever reason, you no longer know who is on the chat. It will seem empty to you (it may actually be empty) but if you do want to chat, just make sure to check in just in case. -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] Might just be a bug, but good to know regardless. (Also, your sig keeps altering the text color of anyone typing below you, you need ta get a proper one, boi) For me, if the chat has more than 6 people, I can only see the avatars of the first 5 in the join chat area. That is, whenever there is a lot of people on chat, I am always unable to scroll all the way to see the last person. Talk | Stories'' '' '' I used to get that issue as well, but only some of the time. At the moment I don't see any user previews. :/ —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 17:14, April 18, 2016 (UTC) I may be getting that problem too, unless no one has been chatting all day yesterday. 'Talk | Stories'' '' '' Yeah, the chat's been showing up as empty for a week or so now, it's a bit annoying. I've had that issue for a while, @CL, but this is worse because you can't even see anyone ;-; 'WHAR BE TH' CHAT MATIES? Um...so I log on for the first time in a while and...there's no chat. I doubt it's just me, and I'd like some answers. ToaFeron (talk) 00:44, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Try here. Winged Female Member Wiki I approve. About time this character got a dedicated wiki, Bionicle's been cancelled twice anyway. -- 13:14, April 1, 2019 (UTC)